Boot Camp!
by NocturnalSea
Summary: Inuyasha get's sent to bootcamp alongside a rebellious wolf...InuxKouga Mirokux? Yaoi possible MPreg Don't like please do not read. Thank You.
1. Boot Camp!

Hello there!! Here is another story I decided to write this time is InuxKouga! Once again this is boyxboy if you do not like then please turn back.

Inuyasha: She does not own me or anyone else!!

----

Boot Camp!

'Keh! Stupid Sesshomaru is going to pay for this!'

**Flashback **

Everyone sat on the table in silence Izayoi keeping her eyes to her dinner feeling the tension between her two sons. She new anytime her younger son Inuyasha was going to burst out, he could never calm.

"I know it was you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha stood up slamming the palms of his hands on the kitchen table, Izayoi sighed softly to herself.

"It is not my blame that you little brother isn't capable to wash your own garments properly."

The older sibling said calmly finishing his meal in peace. Inuyasha growled launching himself before his father growled, "Enough!" everyone looked to the side. Inutaishou's hands were in fists his eyes glaring at his sons.

"For once can you two behave properly?!" the older youkai yelled.

"I can, but sadly for little brother that isn't possible, perhaps Inuyasha is in need of proper manners rapidly."

"If it requires me putting on pink eye makeup like you do I'll pass" Inuyasha smirked, Sesshomaru locked eyes with his sibling, "No otouto it requires patience and ears on the side of the head not above them to listen properly" Inuyasha turned aiming a face to his brother. Before both of them knew Inutaisho grabbed both their ears bringing them close.

"That is it! You Sesshomaru are old enough to act appropriately but you my young son are in need of manners your to rebellious! I'm sending you to correctional center!"

"What?!"

"Boot camp."

**End of Flashback **

'Damn! I know it was Sesshomaru that pour bleach on my clothes that bastard.' Inuyasha thought climbing on the bus that was going to take him to the correction center in his head he was already thinking of many ways he was going to get his brother back, he knew his aniki was laughing.

As everyone took seat on the front seats he looked around to see any unoccupied, all of them were taken though, all except one all the way in the back were a tanned guy was taking up the whole seat with his arms and legs sprawled open. His cobalt blue eyes were looking out the window. Inuyasha walked towards him standing beside him.

"You mind moving?" the ebony haired boy didn't bother looking his way.

"Seat's taken."

Inuyasha's temper began to rise. "Move it or lose it wolf."

Kouga's cobalt eyes moved towards Inuyasha examining him quickly, he was good looking but by his smell though he could tell he was a half-breed. "What's the matter mutt can't hear right? I said seat's taken." He went back to look out the window.

"Stingy bastard move!" Inuyasha dropped his bag to the ground not noticing everyone on the bus had eyes on him. He caught a grip on the wolf's tail yanking on it roughly taking him out of the seat. Irritated the wolf prince kicked Inuyasha in the abdomen.

"Knock it off back there!" the man in charge of the rebelled youth came running to the back of the bus alongside two other guards. "The seat is big enough for both of you! Thanks to your little brawl I'm force to take action"

And so he did. Inuyasha and Kouga were handcuffed together the whole bus way, some of the other guys in front of them snickering.

"This is going to be one hell of a bus ride." Kouga whispered audible enough for Inuyasha's sensitive ears to pick up.

'I agree on that. Damn.' Inuyasha thought.

----

'Great first I get handcuffed with the mutt and now I have to share a room with him.' Kouga thought his tail twitching in annoyance. Inuyasha laid on the bed his back to his new roommate. The room wasn't large but big enough for their occupants, there were two desks one bathroom and four drawers on each side. The room also held two bunk beds on each side of the room both Inuyasha and Kouga claiming top bunk on each bed. The silence was getting killer until the door knob turned Kouga turning to see who it was and Inuyasha's ears turning slightly to the sound.

A tall young man with short raven hair walked in, his eyes looking down on a piece of paper he held in hand.

"Is this room 127?" He asked walking into the room looking around.

"Yah." Inuyasha answered him heard.

"Good" He smiled walking over to the lower bunk placing his bag on his new temporarily bed. He'd rather be sleeping next to the silver haired one instead of near the ookami who didn't seem to be in a very good mood. Taking out his belongings he felt a gaze on him, he looked up to see two large golden orbs looking down on his own dark blue eyes, the other's face a bit too near his own. He smiled nervously.

"Uh hi…"

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled a bit sniffing the newcomer.

"You're human."

"Yes, the names' Miroku and I suppose were going to be roommates for quite a while." He said lifting up his hand to shake. Inuyasha looked down on his hand before shaking it.

"Name's Inuyasha and that over there on his rag is a flea infested wolf." He smirked causing Kouga to growl.

"My name's Kouga and if anyone has fleas is the mutt; I wouldn't get too near him"

Miroku looked over both of them as they kept throwing insults to each other.

'Just my luck'

----

Well I hoped it was enjoyable… if you review please answer my poll it is a question concerning this story. Thank you.


	2. Training

I Do Not Own Inuyasha!

----

Chapter 2

-Training-

The camp was quiet; of course it was four fifty eight in the morning so all the boys were in la la land right now. A smile crept across the sergeant's face as he slowly opened the door from one of the dorms; this was his favorite part of the day. He brought his hand up placing the whistle on his lips, he took one look at his wrist watch waiting for the last minute until it lit up announcing 5:00 a.m. He took a deep breath and blew on the whistle.

"AAgh!!" the three inhabiting the room yelled in union and Inuyasha falling off his bunk with a loud thud on the floor cursing out loud.

"Rise and shine ladies time for our morning exercise!"

Kouga glared at the man who interrupted his sleep, Miroku rubbed his eyes away from sleep yawning and the silver boy on the floor stroked his rump from the harsh landing muttering curses.

The sergeant smiled brightly ignoring the full on daggers that were thrown at him from the three young men's eyes. "I am the sergeant in charge of dorm rooms 120-130 and since you boys' room number is 127 you will address me as Sergeant Naraku I am here to make your life a living hell for the next two months. You have ten minutes to get yourselves ready time starts now ladies."

With slam on the door he left.

"Well I guess we better start getting ready then." Miroku said grabbing his uniform heading toward one of the bathrooms. Kouga and Inuyasha looked at each other for a second before sprinting towards the other bathing room. Kouga being the faster one reached the bathroom first but before he could shut the door completely Inuyasha threw himself so half of his body was inside.

"Get out you mutt!"

"You get out you stupid wolf!"

Kouga pushed against the door, "It's not like your dirty smell is going to come off dog breath!"

"Get out!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I got here first half-breed!"

Inuyasha growled as he pushed giving him enough space to slide in. "Fine" Kouga shrugged his shoulders beginning to strip off his night clothes. Inuyasha began to blush, "Wh-What are you doing?" he stuttered.

Kouga inwardly smirked, "What does it look like to you puppy? We only have ten minutes and I'm not going to be wasting them arguing with you."

Inuyasha looked away when Kouga began to remove his boxers. Kouga grinned as he stepped in to the shower looking at Inuyasha's blushing face. He sort of appeared cute. He had a small female like frame face with big golden eyes that were nicely surrounded by thick lashes. He also had a cute Cupid's bow mouth. His moon like colored hair tied in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, then Kouga quickly scanned over his neck for any claimed mark on him, nope he didn't found any. The Inu youkai was still unclaimed, his grin grew.

"You gonna stand there all day pup? I thought you wanted the shower."

Inuyasha's ear twitched his face growing a bit more crimson as he questioned himself if the ookami was trying to tell him something.

"Keh! You won me to it you stupid wolf." He said crossing his arms over his chest lifting his face to the air letting his eyes wonder everywhere except for where the alpha wolf demon was.

"Come on in pup there's room here for the both of us." Kouga held in a chuckle as Inuyasha's eyes widened and his ears spiked up. The ookami sighed, 'I suppose I'll have to be the one moving him.' He stepped out of his shower trying to creep up on the smaller form.

"What's the matter mutt afraid of the water?"

Inuyasha lightly growled turning to face the wolf, just as he did strong arms grabbed him shoving him not so gently inside the shower.

"What's your problem?!" His claimed was silenced when a pair of lips came crashing on his own.

"Shut it mutt." Kouga pulled away starring at a wide eyed and blushing Inu.

Inuyasha's face burnt up, "What the hell was that for?!" he fumed.

Knock Knock

"Hey guys we only have five minutes left." Miroku's voice spoke up from behind the door.

"Damn mutt you are really wasting my time." He grabbed his clothes placing a towel around his lower half exiting to step in to the other unoccupied washing room. Inuyasha stayed there his arms and legs sprawled over the bath tub the water soaking him. His eyebrow furred together a small but sharp fang peeked itself out from his lips, he growled.

"Fuck You Damned ookami!"

----

"Ok ladies I'm going be a nice guy today. Go Down Give me thirty!" Naraku grinned as the boys were doing pushups; he loved to see the lingering hate that lurked in their eyes. It just inspired him to push them around and some even break them.

"I couldn't hear all of you count ladies, Give me another thirty now! If you continue to groan Taketale I'm just going to keep adding more!"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched angrily as he spotted Kouga doing the pushups as if it was his nature but that wasn't the point he was upset. Nope he hated him on the first day they met and the fact that he kissed him was adding to the loathing.

Wait, he kissed him! A slight blush ran across his face as he recalled the kiss. Why did he even kiss him for? Most importantly why was he blushing?!

"Inuyasha…"

That stupid wolf was going to pay first chance he got for what he did.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up to see all the boys around him on their feet laughing as the sergeant Naraku hovered above him.

"I only asked for sixty. I see you're enthusiastic about this." Naraku spoke up, Inuyasha got up quickly.

"All right since you got so much energy in you go run me a mile in less than ten!"

Inuyasha glared at the man in front of him,

"You want to give me two miles ?" Naraku said to his amusement as Inuyasha turned to run murmuring "Bastard" underneath his breath. Some of the other boys snickered, Naraku simply turned around eyeing the boys, "What are you boys laughing at? Go join him."

The silver haired half youkai ran around the track passing a few others who were panting for air, a mile wasn't much for him well not at least to get him tired thanks to his demon blood but the point that he was being bossed around by that asshole Naraku was really beginning to piss him off.

The sun had barely set and his first day wasn't looking so bright, this was going to be one long day.

----

He did exercise, ate, got yelled at, growled, smart mouthed the sergeant, got yelled at again, exercised, ate, and so one… he really was tempted to rip the head off that Sergeant that kept messing with his nerves. Now the day was over and so now he collapsed on the floor too tired to go on his upper bunk bed not bothering who saw him.

"Eh…Inuyasha?"

"What?" he muffled to the floor.

"You might want to change from your P.E. clothes if you want to go down to eat." Miroku informed him grabbing a fresh pair of clothes.

"Not going"

"Do you want me to bring you something?"

"No."

"Alright I'll see you later then."

Inuyasha gave out a deep sigh, the floor was wood but it felt so good just to lay there and relax. Exhausted he fell let darkness consume him.

----

Hello there! I finished this chapter well it was suppose to be longer but it's late and I have not even bothered to examine it so my apologies if there is grammar mistakes, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcomed! Thank You! (Yup I made Naraku into the evil Sergeant what a perfect position for him in this story…)


	3. Kiss

Sorry for the long wait I recently moved and it was a little hectic but I'll try to update more frequently now.

I Do Not Own Inuyasha!

----

Chapter 3

-Kiss-

'_Mmm…' _Inuyasha shifted in his sleep. _'The floor smells so delicious…' _he sniffed the floor that he laid above lazily then it hit him. 'Wait! What the …' He blinked washing the sleep go away his eyes adjusting to the dim light to see in front of him a plate of warm food.

"Eat up mutt you're going to need the energy for tomorrow." Inuyasha heard a husky voice coming from above one of the bunk beds.

'Kouga?' Inuyasha stood up to see Kouga lying on top of his bed eyes shut his arms crossed underneath his head.

"So you're going to eat it or not?!' the alpha ookami's eyes opened watching the silver haired Inu stand there as if in a daze. Inuyasha snorted picking the plate from the floor placing it on his night stand.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha confronted him not so sure why all of the sudden the wolf demon was being nice to him.

Kouga raised a brow clearly confused. Inuyasha sighed.

"What's with the sudden chance? Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

Kouga snorted. "I'm not being 'nice' tomorrow that bastard sergeant is going to work us out into hell and if one of us is lacking behind he is going to make all of us work even harder." Kouga shifted to his side facing the opposite direction from Inuyasha. "Besides I'm doing it more for myself than for you."

There was silence; neither of them spoke, just a sound of footsteps and a nice scent getting stronger. Kouga turned his head over his shoulder to meet with golden eyes.

"Now what's your problem?!"

Inuyasha's brows knitted together his pale cheeks showing a light hue of pink.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Kouga turned his head back to his previous scene.

"Don't get too worked out about it. It was just a kiss."

"So you go around kissing everyone? That's very affectionate of you, you fucking asshole."

The ookami leaped off his bed facing the silver Inu a bit too close than necessary a cruel smirk placed on his lips.

"What's wrong pup?? Did you get sprung up on that kiss or was it that I stole your first??"

Inuyasha blinked his eyes turning slowly into a heated glare. His lips curled back a snarl escaping just when he was about to make a smart comment his human roommate came in.

"Uhh…wrong timing I suppose…" the ebony haired boy rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture noticing the unfriendly environment he stepped into almost being able to feel the angry vibes emerging from the silver haired Inu.

Inuyasha turned quickly leaping on his bed murmuring curses to the alpha which proceeded to jump on his own bed his eyes flicking to the untouched plate of food before closing his eyes to proceed to his rest.

Miroku stood there asking once again in his head what he did to get stuck here. Then after a good minute pondering he raised his hand to eye level and then whispered in recollection, "Oh right."

----

The next morning was no better than the last and the one after was worse than the one before. Inuyasha was having little to no problem doing all the work out and the yelling under control but what he just couldn't oppress was the sergeant Naraku. He despised him with all his strength and if he could he would beat the man to a pulp. The man for some reason took into 'liking' the young hanyou and decided to always push his buttons and to make matters worse he would always give him a smile after telling him to do something.

Today was one of those days that Sergeant Naraku decided to pick on him more than usual and so having so drain him of his strength, caused him a few more bruises than usual plus a nasty looking cut on his fore arm and a lot of sore and aching muscles that Inuyasha was pretty sure if they could talk each and every one of his muscles would be naming Naraku every word in the colorful dictionary. After said exercise everyone dragged themselves to their rooms all except for Inuyasha whom was more like crawling to his room.

"You might want to wash that, it could get infected." Miroku advised him as he came out with only a pair of sweats on and a towel around his neck from his warm shower.

Inuyasha looked over from where he was half laying and half dangling on his bunk bed gazing down at the cut. It had stopped bleeding but in was starting to itch which meant the first stage to infection. He lightly growled as he jumped off his bunk bed aching muscle protesting which each move.

"I have a small anti biotic ointment that would help with that cut if you would like."

"Nah, I'm going to hop in the shower right now."

Grabbing a fresh pair of clothes Inuyasha proceeded to walk in the bathroom where he turned the knob to the hottest temperature his body could manage and slipping in. He closed his eyes as the burning water trickled down his body caressing his tense sore muscles. After the relaxing shower he stepped out. When he walked out the light was off hearing the slight snoring of his human companion who was dead sleep. He walked over to his bed until the turning of the bedroom door made him turn. Kouga stepped in passing him without a word; Inuyasha shook the slight sting in his chest when the ookami didn't even acknowledge him.

----

Short I know and I'm sorry but well reviews are awesome!!


	4. Jealous?

Hello again! A special thanks to Melipapaya who gave me this idea on a review//Thank You Lots!!// here is chapter four, hope that you enjoy!

----

Chapter 4

-Jealous?-

The next day Inuyasha was called over to take a call from home, he wasn't surprised as to who it was.

"_Hello love, I really do wish your father hadn't put you up to that ridicules correctional center, is everything alright?" _his mother asked worry in her voice. No matter how much he wanted to complain to her he didn't have the heart to do it, knowing full well how his mother would turn frantic about it. Giving out a low sigh, he answered.

"Yeah mom, not too much I can't handle. Like if I can't keep up with any of the simple exercises here."

"_Oh …it's good to hear then. Is anyone giving you problems?"_

'Yeah a bipolar f-cking ookami!' he wanted to yell, "No, every here minds their own business."

"_That is so good to hear dear, I know we can't stay long but please do behave and I love you, so does your stubborn father and brother, speaking of which he wants to speak to you, here Ill pass him the phone." _Before Inuyasha could protest he heard shuffling on the other line.

"_-deep chuckling- How's it going little brother? Having fun yet?" _Inuyasha's left eye twitched in anger. _"Why I do hope you come back soon and more civilized."_

"Sesshy you f-cking a-shole! It's your fault I'm here in the first place you jerk! I'm getting you back for this!" Inuyasha lash out as if by some miracle the words would cut the phone lines slicing his brother in half.

"_Yasha, is that a way to speak to your older brother, well I have plans to accomplish tonight so I have to hang up, I'm eating a ramen bowl, now I can really see why you enjoy it. I has quite a good flavor then I'm going to that brand new club opening you had invites too, hopefully you don't mind me using them since of course they would expire in about two days. So do have fun Yasha."_

With that being said a long string of colorful words streamed out of Inuyasha's mouth as he verbally assaulted the small phone just to be met with a dial tone.

"Trouble at home I see." A husky voice whispered at his tender ears, they perked up immediately after recognizing the voice.

"Didn't someone teach you it's rude to listen to people's conversation?" he hissed.

"Now now Inuyasha, that isn't the proper tone to meet with your sergeant, is there?"

"Tch. Whatever." Inuyasha rolled his eyes placing the phone on the receiver "Didn't know Sergeants played hookie too seeing how you're here eavesdropping on me."

Naraku laughed, "Why Inuyasha, you must know that once my favorite little juvenile recruit goes missing I had to go see that he was alright, seeing how I was on my way to the infirmary to see if you were there but instead I found out that your mother had called in I had to see if you were actually still in conversation with her and not _playing hookie_ as you say yourself, Yasha." He inched closer to the hanyou the last words leaving his mouth huskily. The silver head felt his gut turn as if a gloomy sign. His ears perked up twitching to the sides trying to catch any nearby noises that may have proven that they weren't alone where the phone stands were located. The only sounds were coming from the outside were other sergeants were working their cadets.

"Who's with the guys?" Inuyasha questioned trying to perhaps make the other realize that he had a job to attend to. Naraku took this in another direction, a smirk gracing his face.

"They're in lap work, besides they are being supervised, so don't worry," he placed both his hands behind Inuyasha, "we won't get disturbed."

"Wait..." Naraku silenced him roughly connecting their lips. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he felt the thin dry lips come crushing with his own, it didn't take him long to know that this was really happening, Naraku brought his hands down gripping with bruising force on the hanyou's slim hips lifting them up so he was seated on the small deck below the phone stall positioning himself between Inuyasha's legs.

Inuyasha brought his hands up to the small space between their bodies to get away from the older male at the same time trying to muffle out a protest. Taking the opportunity when Inuyasha opened his mouth to object he slipped his tongue inside snaking it around Inuyasha's as if teasing it. The younger male felt his stomach flip in nausea as an unquestioned bulge bumped on his lower half as the older pressed closer to him. He wanted to gag when one of Naraku's hands sneaked beneath the hem of his shirt. The Inu attempted leaning back only for his back to collide with the phone which fell down with a small ding. Like hell if he was going to make it easy for this perverted man.

Inuyasha fisted his right hand to bring it back down to smash onto the side of the sergeant's face. Naraku too immersed in his own ardor didn't expect the blow to his face. He stumbled back a few, his vision blurred for a moment until they refocused on the gold eyed Inu before him. His face flushed in anger grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders when he tried to run off ramming him back to the position they were before only this time he held the other's hands tightly enough to reduce the blood flow in them. Naraku once more kissed him, sucking on his lower lip before biting down hard enough to taste blood to satisfy his sadism.

From down the hall an ebony haired alpha trotted mumbling curses as to why he had to be sent to fetch the Inu annoying bastard stopped dead on his tracks at the scene before him. Inuyasha, or what seemed like him, was being smothered by their bastard sergeant. Without second thought or even asking why it bothered him so much, too much he sprinted over.

With a yelp Inuyasha fell down to the floor as Naraku was thrown like a rag doll of him to the other side of the hall.

"Watch yourself boy! Laying hands on a sergeant isn't very wise!" Naraku yelled.

"Neither what you were doing!" the ookami retaliated.

Naraku simply growled his eyes narrowing, his gaze soon fell down to Inuyasha's a cruel smirk on his lips before trotting away.

The hall was silent after the footsteps died off. Inuyasha was still seated on the ground his lower lip a bit swollen and red where the other had bitten him. He looked up to meet Kouga's icy cobalt eyes peering down on him, he looked so angry but why? He didn't do anything. Unknowing to him when Kouga had come in to the scene he was unable to see Inuyasha struggling to get free from Naraku's grip as the only thing he viewed was mostly the sergeant's back, to the ookami he presumed Inuyasha was all too willing.

"Could have fooled me mutt 'bout that 'I hate the bastard Naraku' tch" he softly chuckled bitterly. "It's no wonder you got all mad about that kiss with me, guess your used up lips are for him, makes me wonder if there is another reason why you are always tired when you come back from training from him."

His eyes widen, did Kouga think that? Wait was he calling him a whore?! He would have growled and made some smart come back but he was unable to. Somehow Kouga's silent accusations were cutting in on him, dammit! There was also something about the way Kouga was looking at him, his anger had melted away but was now being replaced with an uncommon emotion he was unable to read. Anger? Obviously not. Jealousy? No not quite. Sadness? Perhaps. Hurt? Bingo.

"By the way mutt your lips bleeding." He turned away, "See you later puppy." With that he too began to walk away.

"W-Wait it's not like that Kouga!" he staggered to his feet going after the wolf, wanting to explain himself for strange motives to the ookami that he wasn't doing what he thought he was. "Wait a f-cking minute!" Inuyasha yelled at Kouga's back, yet it fell on deaf ears he wouldn't stop. Fed up with it he reached over to grab the ookami's arm. Kouga turned with furious eyes to glare down at Inuyasha yanking his arm away.

"**Don't f-cking touch me with your dirty hands!**" he roared causing the pup's ears to smooth down on his head.

This time as Kouga began to walk away he watched him go. He convinced himself that that sensation on his chest wasn't aching, that he was just angry. Why would he even want to explain himself to the stubborn wolf? Sure his dignity was in for it but that was all, it had nothing to do that he felt as if he needed to explain to Kouga because he didn't want the ookami to think he betrayed him. Why would he even think that?

----

Kouga slammed the door to his room watching with mild amusement how the human that he shared a bedroom with along with the mutt, jump up from his bed almost hitting his head on the top bunk.

"Kouga?" Miroku muttered more to himself to the other.

The wolf lifted his hand to his hair untying it, ebony locks falling loosely on his shoulders.

"Yeah." He answered moving to his drawers pulling out his night clothes.

"Where's Inuyasha?" the ookami flinched a bit.

"Why in the heck should I know?"

Taking in the bitter tone Miroku decided not to question him no more and lean back on his bed.

"Alright then, goodnight."

"Good night? It's lunch time shouldn't you be going down there to eat?"

Miroku yawned somewhat surprised he was saying more than a few words to the wolf, "Already did, I'm tired, and Naraku worked us hard even more I don't know anyone who can put up with him."

"Mutt face could."

Miroku raised a brow, "Seems to me he is the one who hates him the most."

"Hasn't anyone told you not to judge a book by its cover?"

"Yeah, I have heard it but why would …"

"He was locked up to his Sergeant mouth to mouth." He cut the other off, he didn't know why he said it but it felt good. Inwardly he needed someone to listen, to see what reaction they put. Miroku's eyes widened a bit, "Oh." Fortunately fro Inuyasha, Miroku wasn't a loose mouth.

"That was shocking to know." Miroku said after a few seconds of silence, this time studying the ookami's face as to why that bit of information had him in such a bad mood.

"Yeah well mutt face should be coming soon unless he lost his way to the bastard Naraku's office." He roughly shut his drawer heading for the shower.

Behind him Miroku smirked, 'I see what's going on, someone's jealous'

----

Short I know, sorry T-T


	5. Shut Up

Really long time since I haven't updated...soooory! Here's chapter five, I didn't check for errors so it's not in the best but …Enjoy!

I Do Not Own Inuyasha…sadly…

----

Chapter 5

-Shut Up-

"You know, if you keep looking at him like that his head might explode, just maybe."

Miroku stated hiding the laughter that was bubbling inside his statement not bothered by the glare that Kouga had thrown at him. Beside him, the wolf demon growled, his tail swinging side to side in irritation.

"Shut up." The wolf hissed taking a bite from the food platter before him on the cafeteria table. Miroku hid a chuckle when his eyes met with the same view that Kouga had his eyes fixed on, a certain silver haired boy a few tables away.

"You two have been acting like you're ready to kill each other, one of these days I'm going to wake up to find one of you in a pool of blood." The human companion informed him recalling all those times when their half demon friend and the wolf had bumped into each other.

"Why? What's going on with Kouga and Inuyasha?" one of their table mates asked mouth full of food.

"Nothing that concerns you." Kouga snapped.

"Tch, touchy aren't you?" another spoke up after taking a drink from his refreshment.

"Shut. Up." The wolf repeated slowly.

"I would if I were you." Miroku waved a finger warningly.

"Why what got him pms-ing like a girl?" Kouga threw one final glare to the boy on the other side of the table.

''Cus he got a crush' Miroku wanted to say; instead he hid his smug smile with a smirk.

----

Tense, tense wasn't even the right word for the situation they were in. Ever since they came back to their occupied room the atmosphere had turn into a war zone. Kouga and Inuyasha, Miroku noticed, were pretending that neither was in the same area together.

Then it all broke loose.

"What's your problem seriously?" Inuyasha demanded hopping down his bed to face the ookami as he pulled back his hair in a high ponytail.

"My problem? What's yours?!"

"Uh…guys I think I'm going to shower now." Miroku chirped in feeling the air around him tightened. It was best he let them have their talk -err argument- alone.

"You've been acting more than an ass than usual ever since last time you …"

"What? Caught you and sergeant-whores-around?" Kouga smirked when Inuyasha's golden orbs narrowed.

"Yeah…" Miroku, who was being ignored, headed over to grab a fresh towel and resting clothes to hop in the shower.

"You didn't catch us doing nothing; the asshole had his tongue down my throat unwillingly!"

"I bet, look mutt whatever you and the bastard do it isn't none of my business so quit trying to defend yourself, your just making yourself look more pathetic." Inuyasha growled, his hands clenching enough to feel his own sharp claws pierce lightly on the inside of his hand. He didn't have to prove anything to anybody that much he had right but he sure as heck wasn't going to be made seen as a man whore.

"I. Didn't. Want. To. Kiss. Him." he muttered lowly, almost like a harsh whisper, "I had a phone call that day and the bastard came up from behind me and caught me off guard, I tried to push him off but the old geezer is stronger than he looks then you came along all stick-up-his-ass-hero; you think whatever you want Kouga I know what I did" Inuyasha unclenched his fist looking at the now frowning wolf, "I don't know why that pisses you off so much but there my side of the story so now you can get yours straight, also, whilst if me and Naraku were kissing you shouldn't be the one calling my lips 'used up' seeing as you go around kissing me for no particular reason."

"Is that so? Get your own shit straight too; I didn't kiss you for no particular reason puppy."

"Oh yeah, than why so?" Kouga leaned over, one clawed hand moving up to grab Inuyasha's face making his lips pucker up.

"I want you for myself, that's why it pissed me off so much when I saw you with Naraku, now what are you going to do about that?"

Inuyasha growled slapping the gripping hand away, "Unlike you I'm going to do something about it!" with that said he pulled the older in a brute kiss, smashing their lips together, at that heating moment Miroku came out to witness the scene.

"I think I'm going back in…" Miroku murmured walking back inside the bathroom.

Kouga brought one hand to the back of the half demon's head clutching the silver strands with his hand, the other snaking around his waist to bring the golden eyed boy in a tight embrace.

The kiss was nothing gentle, fangs scrapped near one another. Tender fleshed bruised when a pair of sharp canines came down to nip down on them; the holder of those lips moaning.

"How's that for you?" Inuyasha panted when he pulled away.

Kouga didn't retort any answer that moment, too caught up with the way Inuyasha looked. It was just a kiss yet the half demon's face was flushed with desire and eyes half lidded with forming lust.

For what seemed the tenth time that day, he said, "Shut up." Bringing his lips to connect with the others once more.

----

IT'S SHORT!! …Yes I know and I'm really soooooory! T_T …Now I will go work on its next chapter! Reviews always welcomed-err-and one's that would help me out to write better too!


	6. Miroku

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

----

Chapter 6

-Miroku-

Miroku

A current seventeen year old youth with an infamous streak of being a pervert was now bunking in with two other ill-tempered youths in which he had befriended. Being the intelligent man—he refused to be called a boy—he couldn't find the right equation that led to the answer of situation that he was at present in.

Said state of affairs was that he was in one of the two bathrooms, sitting on the lid of the toilet, hearing his two recently made friends murmur unintelligent words and making sounds he rather not want to hear.

Such as now—moan—cringe.

He seriously had to do something. Yet that led to problem number two which led to his health.

He had options, such as to stay there and deal with it until his friends had finished their…activities—cringe.

Or he could burst out and tell them to get a room, but then Kouga would probably get angry and he would end up having serious health issues.

So now he had a decision to make. Option number one or option number two.

Then again he had every right to stick to option number two for all the crap he had to put up from a pms-ing mutt to a bipolar wolf. When they would fight he would be in between, when they were moody he would deal with it and when they wanted to throw insults to each other—no matter the time—he would wake up the next morning tired, with circles under his eyes and ears ringing.

Grinning, an almost creepy like clenched teeth smile he sneered, "That's it..."

With an abrupt slam, he stood at the entrance of the bathroom ready to shout profanities and complaints until of course he was met with a half-naked Inuyasha spread underneath a hot and bothered looking Kouga that was about to ravish his willing victim.

Miroku's left eyebrow slightly twitched as he sucked in the urge to run out screaming, 'My eyes! My beautiful non-virgin eyes!!'

He should have stuck inside the restroom and stayed inside; years of therapy wouldn't get rid of the mental image he had witnessed.

No! He came out to give them a piece of their mind!

Regaining his composure and narrowing his eyes he stomped forward to where they were stretched out on the ground.

"I gave you guy's time to deal with your issues—."

"Go back inside and give us some more time, we're still not done with them." Kouga interrupted.

"Are you willing to pay up for a psychologist? 'Cus that's what I'll need after hearing you guys go at it like dogs—err…literally." Miroku continued.

"How much do they charge?" Inuyasha spoke up from underneath the wolf unfazed.

"The point is we share this room. I do not want to come in here with the smell of sex lingering in the air every time you guys feel like going at it and I definitely don't was to know where you guys did it so go find another place."

There was a moment of silence that was beginning to unnerve Miroku until Inuyasha tugged the end of Kouga's shirt.

"C'mon, let's go."

Miroku sighed, relieved.

"I don't think I'm in the mood anymore." Kouga stated faking a loud yawn, beside him Inuyasha picked up his scattered shirt just to toss it, aiming for the wolf's head.

"No, you can't leave me like this a-shole!" Inuyasha screeched angrily.

"Go inside there—he pointed to one of the two bathrooms—and deal with it." Kouga's lip twitched as he resisted a smile when Inuyasha glared at him.

Miroku, in contrast, was already lying down on his bed underneath his covers murmuring to himself, "F-ck this."

"Fine, I will!" Inuyasha stiffly marched up to the bathroom muttering curses.

How he had gotten attracted to Kouga was beyond his reasoning. The wolf was nothing but an arrogant bastard…and well he was good-looking too.

With a slam, he closed the door behind him and he proceeded to unzip his pants to lower them to the ground. Before he took his boxers off him, he turned on the shower head. He waited a few seconds to allow the water to warm up enough so he was able to push his hand to test the mild spray.

One fluffy ear perked up, twitching to the sound of the door knob turning. Kouga had entered the bathing room with a huge smirk on his face that made Inuyasha feel edgy.

"How did you…?"

"Pick lock." The wolf answered with shrug.

"So are you a thief or a pervert?" Inuyasha questioned, turning to face him.

The wolf demon laughed, answering, "Thief"

"And what is it you're trying to steal?"

"I'm not trying to steal anything valuable, just your virginity."

The smaller teen blushed, sometimes Kouga was too forward.

"You're not stealing anything bastard."

"You're right; it's not called stealing when you are giving it to me."

With two long strides, Inuyasha was pressed against a taut body. Two strong arms wound around his mid-waist, a pale pink hue appearing on his face when he felt a familiar bump press to his upper thigh. Kouga smirked as he leaned over so his breath tickled Inuyasha's human ear.

Wait…human ear…What?!

Bouncing back, Kouga had to blink twice to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

Inuyasha was standing there, or what he thought was Inuyasha, human.

Human?!

"What are you starring at?!" Inuyasha scowled.

"What the f-ck happened to you?!"

"I'm a half-demon you moron! What do you think?!"

The wolf blinked once more until realization hit him.

"Riiight, every mutt has a time when they turn human."

"F-ck you."

"That was what I was planning until this happened—not that it matters." He added when Inuyasha's glare intensified.

Shrugging, Kouga scanned his eyes top to bottom, examining the younger teen's new form.

"Not bad." He whispered, looking up to meet the now lustrous chocolate colored eyes. The wolf grinned, he wasn't about to spoil any of his plans because a few changes took place. With his smug smile still in place he rid himself of his shirt to reveal a fine toned chest.

Inuyasha now more self-conscious turned to eye the water that was running.

"Don't tell me you're getting shy on me." Kouga chuckled.

Before he had a chance to retort a tanned hand pressed against his bare back making him loose his balance and fall head first onto the shower. The water streamed down like snakes, soaking him. His sopping bangs and lengthy hair stuck to his forward and neck. Kouga let out a bark of laughter as he dived in to meet Inuyasha.

With a quick lunge Kouga attacked Inuyasha's peachy lips whilst he kept balance on his knees on top of the human teen. His clawed hands slowly—teasingly—caressing the human's smooth hip bone; forefinger and thumb playing at the elastic band of his boxer's. While his hands ventured on slippery skin; his tongue probed and plunged to taste every natural flavor Inuyasha had to offer. He hungrily—greedily—tasted, leaving no space inside the moist cavern a stranger to him. With a splat, his body was pressed harder against his.

A low moan crawled up Inuyasha's throat exciting the wolf demon more than he was.

With every levitated moan Kouga lost some control and part of his sanity to the mind-filled lust that was for too long kept in and tucked under frustration. The wolf with one last run of his slithering tongue parted away to attack foreign territory that was soon to be claimed.

Inuyasha threw his head back as moist lips slid down his neck just to follow its path upward to nip sensitive flesh.

By the time Kouga had reached up to his ear and was deliciously sucking on his earlobe, his boxers were off and soggy on the floor beside the shower along with Kouga's. One clawed hand was knotted in his hair and the other was busy curling and uncurling his arousal none too gently.

"Ngh…" Inuyasha shuddered as his nether region was delightfully stroked.

"Not gonna come already are you? You're too easy to please." The wolf chuckled, Inuyasha would have given him a sharp response but at the moment all he could do was bite his wolf companion on the vulnerable space between his neck and shoulder.

Kouga hissed.

Not of pain but at the jolt that followed after Inuyasha nibbled at his wet skin.

"Is this your first time?" Kouga asked as his lips ghosted over a perky nipple.

"N-No."

"With a guy…?" the wolf inquired whilst his tongue circled around the light nipple once.

Inuyasha shook his head in response.

"No, I've done it before—with a girl I m-mean." He gasped when the sinful lips brushed down to where Kouga's mouth had claimed him.

"Ah—AH!"

As Kouga's mouth, lips and tongue did wonders a rough hand pressed to his mouth. He looked down to where Kouga was kneeled in taking him whole; cobalt eyes glared.

With a 'plop', the wolf released him.

"Be more quiet, we're not the only ones here. Miroku is still out there and the walls aren't so thick." Deep cobalt eyes scanned him, eyes lingering on his lips and face. "This might hurt, especially since your human now."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Kouga laughed, "Be a good puppy now." Was all he said as he spread wider apart Inuyasha's legs.

----

It hurt.

Every step made his backside throb. The a-shole wolf had taken him after shortly preparing him and the bastard was ruthless. Now each step he took a wince followed.

And did the bastard feel bad?

Nope. No remorse.

An instructor had seen him limping and allowed him to go to the health wing oblivious that the not-so-much of an injury was not caused do to training but for err…other activities.

Now he was limping to the nurse's office, slip in hand and pissed off more than usual. It didn't make him feel any better when Kouga had laughed his head off and he swore that he saw Miroku trying to cover his own amusement.

He turned in a familiar corner, a door all the way to the end signifying that he had reached his destination.

Stepping inside he was met with a woman—who he assumed was the nurse—behind a desk typing at her laptop. Her dark eyes where framed with small spectacles.

"May I help you?"

"I got sent by Sergeant Dough." He handed her his permission slip. She looked over it once before placing it on her desk as she stood up.

"Mr. Inuyasha, please take a seat right over here." She motioned to small bed behind a plain light blue curtain.

"It says here that you are limping. Is there any specific area that is aching?" she asked while she brought out her utensils.

"It's my back." He looked away blushing.

"Your back? So it isn't your legs? Did you fall on your back?"

"Yes, no and no."

The nurse raised a brow, "Let me take a look at your back."

Inuyasha tensed; hesitantly he did as she told him. When his shirt was off he peeked up to see the reaction the nurse would give when she saw the bite marks and small bruises on his skin. It didn't take more than a minute for her to apprehend that those were not scrapes or injury caused bruises on his skin but love bites ad hickeys.

"Oh." She blushed, "I see, just lay down then. I'll inform your Instructor that you aren't able to join in for today's activities and I'll check on you later to see how you feel."

He nodded his eyes elsewhere while he placed his shirt back on and as she exited she rolled the curtain to give him privacy.

When he lay down, he let his eyes run over the surrounding room. The walls were a pale off-white color with nothing but a small framed picture of the sea on the wall.

He turned his head to face the partial open window. The curtains with the same matching color—like the one dividing the nurse and him—were dancing lightly with the breeze that snuck in.

It felt nice to be able to lie down, for a moment he felt like he was back home in his room lazing off alone. It would feel nice when he was back home, his mom would be happy that he was. His golden eyes drooped tiredly. The bed he was on was softer than the ones provided in their rooms. The soft fluffed up pillow nested his head gently.

It would be less than a month before he went home and forgot all the hectic days that he had spent here in this camp.

What about Kouga?

Then, like a sudden bolt, it hit him. After camp was over everyone would go back home. That meant that he and Kouga would probably never see each other again! Could he actually be able to leave this place knowing that? What would happen to them both? For all he knew, Kouga probably already knew that.

Maybe the wolf was just in for a fling. He couldn't blame him for that since Kouga never really did make them official. Yet why did it sting? Sh-t, why couldn't have he thought things through better?! What was he thinking?! That what they had done had proclaimed them a couple?

Inuyasha weakly smiled, his left hand coming to cover his eyes.

He was such an idiot.

----

Not much of a lemon…but it's M for future reasons.

Nevertheless hoped you enjoyed!


	7. Breeze

I Do Not Own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7

-Breeze-

It was so comfortably serene. The cooling breeze coming in from the window beside the small cot approached him, caressing him like skillful fingers of a lover. The sleeping teenage half-demon furrowed his brows together as he turns to his side in his peaceful sleep. The only noise breaking the silence was the creaking of the bed and of the scrapping of a wooden chair and small audible murmurs coming from the other side of the pale blue curtain.

"_Yes…?"_

"—_go in?" _

"_Sure, go ahead." _

Then there was the sliding of the diving curtain being pushed back to reveal the sleeping canine youth with an indescribable awe-like expression of peace. The intruder of the room took a moment to take in the scene before him as his companion came to join him. The first individual looked beside him and whispered, "Not so bad when he sleeps."

The other simply smiled at the truth of such statement not wanting to laugh as he was afraid to interrupt the sleeping teen.

With a few more moments of silence the latter companion took his leave, leaving the former alone to wake up the puppy eared teen.

Said teen proceeded to do so by lightly poking Inuyasha on the shoulder. Inuyasha mumbled, bringing up his hand to swat at the obtrusive object—not known to him to be a finger. With a few more pokes and no response the older teen frowned before tugging, not so gently, a puppy ear. Soon after that a curse was heard and an 'Ow!' followed.

"Miroku?"

"Well who did you expect?"

Inuyasha rubbed his red-rimmed sleepy eyes as Miroku took a seat on the corner of his bed with an amused expression.

"Where's—?"

"Kouga?" Miroku interrupted a mischievous smile on his thin lips when he received a half-hearted glare.

"No!" Inuyasha dissented even though that was exactly what he was thinking. "The nurse."

For a moment Inuyasha could have sworn he saw an unnatural glint in Miroku's eye.

"Ah her, she left as soon as she let _us _see you, she had to attend to one of the recruits. Unfortunately Aki had twisted his ankle. You should have seen him, he was more mad than hurt." The human mused recalling how the other boy had tripped.

"So other than that how are you feeling?" The dark haired teen asked too curious for his own good to observe the reaction from his friend. As expected a malicious glare was sent his way but he waved it off, too accustomed to such stares. What he was mildly surprised at, was how Inuyasha had not commented or asked him when he informed him that he wasn't the only one to visit him. The 'us' should have been a hint enough.

"Oh c'mon, I meant good when I asked you, just like the good friend I am to you that is concerned for your well being, no taunting what-so-ever."

"That's doubtable."

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Just out of curiosity, if you and Kouga knew that the walls between each dorm room are very thin why in the hell did you guys think I wouldn't be able to hear you guys when both of you were only a few feet away from me?"

At this Inuyasha turned, embarrassed.

"Don't get me wrong, you didn't make a noise but those grunts were a little louder than they should be—he paused—or was that Kouga? I couldn't tell the water was—"

"I thought you were asleep?"

Miroku snorted, "You guys expect me to fall asleep after all those times I had to stay up listening to you both argue?"

'Well that's true.' Inuyasha mentally agreed not voicing his response.

"Well in any case if you're feeling better, which I'm assuming you do from the way you're sitting, we should go get something to eat so we can go back to our room after."

In an instant the golden-eyed youth slumped. Could he do this? Go down and face Kouga even after what they had done?

It couldn't be that hard.

All he had to do was go down there act as if nothing and eat, because that is what the situation between both him and Kouga was, nothing.

"S-Sure." He stuttered, mentally cursing himself for showing just a bit weakness.

Miroku was no fool; he was good for reading people. He right away knew that when he had asked the question and Inuyasha had taken a second to hesitate to answer, he knew very well that the half-demon's thought were on his other wolf friend.

For a reason unknown to him he brought his left hand to flick one puppy ear—a silent consolation.

-pagebreak-

The cafeteria was crowded as per usual yet not very loud.

Inuyasha had quietly entered the cafeteria right behind Miroku, grabbing this and that, even though it was Miroku who would occasionally turn around and drop some fruit on his platter as he would chat about with someone ahead of him.

In his own silence Inuyasha had become a bit more aware of his surroundings and began to point out some of the things that he had often ignored, such as Miroku's own personality.

The boy—man!—was obviously good looking. His hair was cut short around his head and a small tail of hair was tied just above the nape of his neck. He had deep eyes that if you looked at long enough you would think you were drowning. It made him think of a time when he was younger and his brother had taken him night swimming on the open ocean. He was afraid, nevertheless jumped in. He remembered how cool the water had felt and how when he had stupidly opened his eyes he saw nothing but darkness around him for that instant and when he rose up to the surface the water glittered a too dark of a blue.

That was like how Miroku was, as poetic as it might sound, he was very much like the ocean at night.

His temperament was very controlled yet that didn't mean that it may have always stayed that way. That bought a question to the half-demon's mind: What had the human teen done to be in such place?

"—yasha?"

Inuyasha snapped his eyes up not remembering when he had first lowered them to look up at the questioning gaze of his friend Miroku.

"Huh?"

"Glad to have you back. You ok?"

"Yeah, just got side tracked."

"C'mon then, let's go." Miroku motioned with his head to their table, his hands pre occupied with his food tray.

Inuyasha nodded walking behind his human companion. Once they had reached the table and he had settled beside Miroku golden eyes met azure blue.

"Glad you're able to sit down puppy."

The acquaintance beside Kouga turned to look at Inuyasha before directing his eyes back to Kouga raising one brow up in confusion.

"Why shouldn't he be able to?"

"He slipped in the bathroom last night; it was my fault since I didn't warn him about the floor being wet." Miroku filled in for his friend whose face had gone red. All the boys around him burst out laughing.

"Wow Inu, really?"

"Shut up."

"It was some fall, you should have seen him. He was on the ground moaning like an idiot." The wolf demon commented, his trade mark smirk in place watching Inuyasha's averted eyes meet his heatedly.

"Shove it wolf." The half-breed hissed stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork.

He knew things were going to be like this. Kouga would go back to being an a-shole and piss him off, he would get pissed off, curse him off and vice versa the daily routine continued, there was no pretending that he didn't know this was how it was going to be, like nothing happened.

That was really the case but still knowing that why couldn't he get that stupid sting off his chest?

Why in the hell was it even there?

He continued to eat not taking part of the conversation that was going around him. Miroku was currently explaining the situation about their friend Aki who was at the moment in the infirmary.

Golden eyes were narrow and turned down looking at the tasteless chicken he was munching on.

On the other side of the table Kouga was facing Miroku listening to him speak but with the corner of his eyes he kept stealing glances at the quiet Inuyasha.

Miroku laughing at his own joke along with everyone else took a silent notice of all this.

"_Why oh why are they so stupid?"_

-pagebreak-

When the three friends went back to the room the pregnant silence around them was too uncomfortable. Normally the human would be telling them to calm down as they would bicker about something hardly unimportant.

They entered neither muttering a word.

Inuyasha flopped face first on his bed not an ounce tired since he had mostly slept all day, Miroku grabbed a fresh pair of night clothes and headed to the bathroom to bathe himself as Kouga took off his shirt, tossing it to the side of his bed.

Taking a glance, Inuyasha saw the thing long scratch marks on the tanned shoulder blades and the small vanishing bite mark on the wolf's neck. A light pink hue covered his cheeks recalling exactly how Kouga had gotten those marks.

Soon those marks would disappear and so will its owner when camp would be over, in just…

"Two weeks." He whispered.

"What?"

"Wasn't talking to you wolf."

"Oh right, I forgot, your delusional. Go ahead and keep talking to your imagi—"

"Hey Kouga… Fuck. OFF!"

"What the hell? What the f-cks your problem?"

"Just shut up."

"No."

With one quick swoop Inuyasha was on his feet. He didn't know why but he felt a surge of anger run through him.

No, he did know.

He liked Kouga, more than he would like to admit and that irritated him to no end which made him want to deck the bastard so bad in the face.

It was stupid really; he was blaming Kouga for liking him.

"You know what Kouga? I've been thinking about this the whole time I was in that stupid infirmary."

One clawed hand raised up and flew across come in contact with the side of the wolf demons face. A crack was audible to both sensitive ears. Kouga's face snapped harshly to his side as his body collided to the wall behind him. He didn't know what had gone through Inuyasha's mind but being quick to temper he didn't have enough time to think as he steadied himself. By the time he could react Inuyasha had launched himself at him making another fist collide to the side of his face, smashing his cheek once again. The inside of his mouth grinded painfully against his teeth; he tasted blood.

Inuyasha wasn't even half aware of what was happening, his anger had taken over him completely and with each blow he felt a satisfied spark in the inside of his troubled mind.

The wolf demon growled in anger, his clear blue eyes tinting red as his inner alpha barked to put the crazed mutt in control.

Kouga emitted a harsh growl snapping his teeth at half-breed, forcing him into submission. As in cue Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head. Yet he kept his glare at the older demon, growling low in his throat.

Kouga bared his canines, his growl over powering Inuyasha's. Seconds passed that seemed like minutes before Inuyasha turned away with a 'Keh!'

"No you don't mutt!" An out stretched arm forced Inuyasha to face Kouga.

"Let go!"

"Not until you tell me what was all this about!" Kouga questioned, his free hand pointing to the side of his face where he was pretty sure was bruising at the moment.

Inuyasha looked away, finding sudden interest at the wall behind Kouga. The wolf demon tightened his hold around the half-mutt's arm to bring his attention back wanting to receive an answer soon.

"F-ck…I hate you."

"We established that already, you remind me every day, actions tend to speak louder than words puppy. That isn't a reason though why would deck me in the face."

"You just pissed me off!" The silver-haired boy struggled pathetically against the hold. He felt stupid. The entire situation he was in was stupid. What was he suppose to answer Kouga? 'Hey flea-bag, I think I like you more than I should'

"I do that every day, what made today so special?"

There was an unnerving moment of silence where cobalt blue eyes glared at his captor before Inuyasha's arm was shoved aside.

"Fine, don't answer." Was all the wolf-demon said as he placed both hands on the top bunk bed, he was ready to jump in bed and forget everything that occurred that day; it was too troublesome to bother with it.

Inuyasha though stood there, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. His mind was in havoc and what he asked next, he wasn't even sure when he said it.

"Kouga, do you like me?" That inquiry was enough to make Kouga look back and into golden eyes that pleaded for an answer even though the features of said person were calm and untroubled. It actually made Kouga pause and think about the answer.

They fell into another silence where only the shower head from the adjoined bathroom was audible along with passing footsteps of some unknown fellow behind the door.

"You're too easy to temper and annoying, other than that I could put up with you."

That wasn't the answer Inuyasha wanted to hear but before he could question it Kouga was making his way towards him.

The wolf demon leaned over Inuyasha's face, his hands reaching to unclench long thin hands.

"Don't do that, you'll cut the insides of your hands idiot."

Inuyasha snapped up, his face inches away from Kouga's, "Like you care."

The wolf demon's jaw clenched as he whispered his answer to a puppy ear before closing in on the distance between them, "More than I should really."

Rough chapped lips tenderly pressed sown on peachy plump ones. There was a part of Inuyasha that was too content to even bother to think at the moment, especially since a slick object was tracing the seam of his lips demanding entrance to probe and delve into known territory to reclaim what rightfully belong to it.

At that exact moment a certain black-haired teen came out of the shower to witness the scene.

"Oh for the love of—slam!—"

Miroku went back inside the bathing room, one hand resting on his hip as the other ran through his hair.

"Hello again my new best friend." He murmured starting the water again.

Outside of said bathroom Kouga had successfully slipped both his and the half-demon's shirts off and laid them both on the bunk bed below Kouga's.

TBC

I'm not sure if I should post a lemon here or to type it up in my livejournal and post the link so the readers would be able to access it so I stopped here but if you review you can tell me what you think and I'll do it. Sorry for the bother!—Sorry! Sorry!—T_T

If I get more reviews that want me to put the lemon here I'll post it next chapter and if I get more reviews to instead out a link I'll post one up on my profile under the story name!

I'm actually not very satisfied with the chapter—Grr!—well that's all from my rambling, sorry if it took such a long time I was having difficulties with my internet!


	8. I'm Back!

Hello!

I'm back! I've actually decided revise all my stories and re-post them so don't be alarmed if all of the sudden the story only has two chapters—so yes—I will be updating my stories here BUT posting the 'lemon/limes' on my LiveJournal since y'know, there NC-17—laughs bashfully—I'm hoping I didn't cause much trouble to my current readers—Sorry! Sorry!—but I will be updating my stories so you can expect a brand new shiny chapter by the end of the week! Cheers! Thank You All Very Much for sticking with me!

-NS


End file.
